


Perfect

by SugarsweetRomantic



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Drabble and a Half, F/F, Fluff, I seem to be in a fluffy mood lately, Stay tuned to find out!, Will Belle ever write stories longer than a drabble?, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 15:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: They were perfect.





	Perfect

“So, as you can see, Vera-” Joan stopped, gloves half-off, and raised an eyebrow. “You are wearing my jumper.”

Swaddled in the thick fabric, only Vera’s face was visible, her expression trapped between a scowl and a pout. “It’s cold down here, and you left it in reach. If you weren’t too tight to heat your home while inviting me in, I wouldn’t have to resort to thievery.” A pinkish flush immediately covered her face the moment the words left her mouth. 

“You look like a child,” Joan said, forcing a sneer into her voice. Because she did. She looked like a child and adorable and warm and  _ perfect _ . 

 

Sighing, Joan offered: “I could perhaps increase the temperature by one degree.”

“Don’t bother,” Vera replied. “I’m warm now.” And she was. She was warm and comfortable and happy and  _ perfect _ .


End file.
